The Makings of a Third Mistress
by Johnnycakesdepp
Summary: Would you leave the one you love now, for the one you loved before? Which would you choose,a ghost or flesh and blood? The past or the present? JackOC or JackAna? New Chapter Feb 22, 2005
1. A Beautiful Scene

**The Makings of a Third Mistress**

**By: Rose Noire le Mort**

Her lone figure remained on the deck of the Pearl. It would be a beautiful picture, her sitting on the railing, long hair blowing in the wind as the moon shone down on her dark brown skin. But these things ruin the picture: the sudden appearance of the captain to this vessel and the tears that trail down her face. What ruins the picture is why this story has come to pass.

"Just leave me to me-self Jack," she said grabbing the railing beneath her_. Leave me alone_.

"Anamaria… I'm sorry--" Of course sorry would not make up for what he had done. Surely it couldn't! No apology from Jack Sparrow would do any good anymore. At least… not in this predicament… not after what he had done.

"God knows your sorry Jack. How many times do you expect to get away with that? Just say you're sorry? How am I supposed to forgive you? You're leaving me for some woman you haven't seen in 15 years." Even she didn't believe it, he had only just found her again.

How much did Ana love him? How much did that other woman love him?

"You don't have to forgive me Ana. I'm not expectin' it." And he shouldn't.

"Well I'd guess I didn't have to since you're not trying to get me back." She sighed looking down at the sea many feet below her. "Just leave me to me-self Jack. When you get me me own boat I won't ever have to see you again. And this will have been just a memory."

"You want your own boat?" He never thought she would leave. Certainly she would be devastated, tormented, angry, hurt- but enough to leave? Would she really _feel_ enough to leave the crew leave the Black Pearl, her home for 7 years?

"Yeah, that's what I had before you came along and took it. If you wouldn't have none of this would have happened." She shifted herself on the railing stretching back to watch the stars again. "Did you expect me to stay and watch you and your lady together? There'd be no way to escape you. It's a large ship, but it has its limits."

"I guess not. You'll get your boat." She looked back giving him a half-smile.

"I will." She said quoting herself from that time 7 years ago when there was the cursed gold. He looked sad, almost as though he was the victim. But he was the one who had caused so much pain. He was the one who was giving her up. He turned and left without a swagger or a sway.

"It was good while it lasted," she murmured to no one in particular. _It had been good. _But now it was all gone.

**A/N: Sorry it's short but I'm just throwing this out there. Depending on reviews I'll continue. I really hope you like it! Review please.**


	2. AN

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've been on punishment 'cause I got suspended. I got off punishment today (yay!) so I have resumed my writing (my best writing comes when I'm typing or else I could have had a chapter up). Hopefully I will have The Other Woman Chapter 2 up by the end of the week.

_Cal: I have always been just a bit jealous that I never received one of your famous long reviews. I was so excited when I read this review before I went to school! I feel extremely honored and privileged to now house the fic where you now choose to rant and rave! Oh so very happy I was to read that I have moved from rookie status to (at least close to) the level of the many great authors here on All I can say is hat you are truly a deeply affectionate fan of fiction! Many thanks to you cal!_

_redangel97: Thanks for the review(heifer). I think all the authors here on who are fans of Johnny Depp should come to Gwynn Park Middle and jump you! JD will not be dead in 20 years! (More like 15 with all the drinking and most of all smoking!) But he's trying to quit smoking you evil, evil girl! Begins 'I believe in Fairies chant I believe he'll be alive- I do! I do! I believe he'll be alive- I do! I do! I believe he'll be alive- I do! I do! You're gonna go to hell for saying he'll die you know! That's ill will on a person! Anyway you truly are a sick person but I don't care what you say or Mrs. Vance for that matter 'cause I got a review from cal! I hope you get a big round 0 for the next 3 projects so you'll have a perfectly formed E on you're next progress report! (Neither of you are gonna get a shout at the Oscars when I'm in the movie with JD!)_

_kungfuchick: thanks! I was actually thinking of doing it that way but I don't really have the heart to make it unrealistic. I'm a big realist and I don't think that in any real predicament Anamaria would take him back. Two versions may be in the making though!_

_tia: of course, of course, of course- I'm not going to leave it there! Thanks for the comments and the review!_


	3. Maybe

The Makings of a Third Mistress

Chapter 2: Maybe

By: Rose Noire le Mort

_June 1697- _

_275 km from the Northwestern coast of Venezuela _

_1200 km from St. Lucia_

_The Black Pearl seemed to glide effortlessly through the clear blue waters of Spanish Main. The crew worked at their own pace without any sort of haste._

"_Captain!" called a tall scraggly fellow. He had short blonde hair and only slightly tanned skin. A cabin boy probably- "We've just received word from ashore!" _

"_On with it," the captain said from the helm. He wore a weathered hat and a sash. The long, black trinket laden hair that adorned his head blew in the ocean air as his vessel moved along the Caribbean Sea. _

"_St. Lucia- it was raided last week." He said breathlessly. The captain tried his best to maintain his composure but 'Tessica!' he thought. But maybe- maybe they hadn't gotten to Anse La Raye. Maybe-_

"_Well it couldn't 'ave been the whole damned island! Which port?" 'Maybe… hopefully,' he thought._

"_Anse La Raye-" The very part she inhabited. Damn him and his selfish wants for treasure! She had just asked him to stay for another week. Only two weeks ago were the Black Pearl and its crew in the port of Anse La Raye St. Lucia. Only because he wanted to set out for that damned treasure. But maybe she survived-_

"_Were there any survivors?" Maybe- Of course he wouldn't let it show but he was, in all sense and fashion, mortified. What would become of- or better yet: What had become of her? He knew what many pirates did with women at the ports they raided. They took them as their own to slake their lust for a woman's flesh after being miles away at sea for weeks and months. But then some… some were only killed. And then some miraculously managed to escape. Of course! Tessica had done that. She had run! Gotten away! Maybe- he wouldn't know yet-_

"_No word of that Captain" -and maybe she didn't._

"_Make ready boys! We're on our way back to Anse La Raye!" _


	4. He Did

**AN: The regular font takes place 3 years before the first chapter in 1709 and the italics is an unmarked date in the June of 1697 2 days after the second chapter.**

"Tell me," Ana paused, leaning back onto his bare shoulder, "about the saddest day of your life Jack."

It didn't take him long to ponder on the thought- he already knew.

_June 1697 (2 days later)_

_Just after sunrise_

_Port Trinity, Anse La Raye, St Lucia _

_Among the sea of bodies in the streets of Port Trinity she wasn't there- No one was. Well, no one that was alive anyway_

"_Keep going farther inland," ordered the captain. "Meet back here by tomorrow's sunset! Find any survivors!" he said. Though what he really meant was to find Tessica and the whole crew knew it._

_And so through the hours of the day and the few by night they searched. The entire crew of the Black Pearl covered as much land as they all could. All for her-_

_Nothing or rather no one was found. Not in the villages, the fields, the forests, the cities._

"_Tessica!" he yelled cutting down the flora in the way. Foolishly enough he traveled miles and miles inland past midnight. Hell, past dawn. He didn't stop, he had to find her-_

_Dammit he was going to find her! _

_But he didn't._

_The captain of this crew was the last to board his ship. He walked aboard sullenly, tired as the crew looked upon him with pity. He went to his quarters to grab a flask of rum bringing back out with him as he made his way to the helm._

"_Barbossa!" he called to his first mate._

"_Aye sir," his first mate said making his way to the captain. _

"_Is every man accounted for?"_

"_There was no count made cap'n. Seeing as though there's a pirate's code to consider," the soon to be mutinous first mate said._

"_Hang the code! I want all of my men here and accounted for. Do I make myself clear Barbossa?"_

_And angrily Hector Barbossa replied, "That ye do cap'n."_

"_Good. Now make sure all of my crew is here." He took a gulp of rum while he waited for Barbossa to come back. Damn him for being so selfish. The treasure of Isla Del Fantasma (Ghost Island) luring the crew of the Black Pearl more than any of them would now admit. _

"_All ye're men are here and accounted for cap'n," Hector declared in his sickening and evil drawl._

_The captain nodded as a response. "Make ready then, we set sail back to Isla Del Fantasma."_

"I loved Tessica," he said staring at the wall blankly after his tale was told.

"The way you talk of her, you sound like you still do," Anamaria said. He gave no response. "You do don't you?"

Jack still gave no response as she walked out of the door. Both of them knew- _he did_--


	5. A Way With Words

_The Makings of a Third Mistress_

_Chapter 4: A Way With Words_

_By: Morgan Victoria a.k.a. Rose Noire le Mort_

_Disclaimer: No I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did do you really think Jack (Johnny) and Will (Orlando) would keep their clothes on? And plus I wouldn't be broke and I'd be in the film, having all of my scenes with Zoë and Johnny and Orlando and Lee and Mackenzie-- okay never mind but I still hold no claims to POTC. _

_AN: Yes here I am to thank all my loyal fans and reviewers: LykosDracos(x2), Terriah(x2), cal(x3), freak and proud(x3), Captain Ammie, tia, kungfuchick, redangel97 and Original Max A. _

Such a way with words, Ana thought as he now ran his hands over her skin. Damn, she shouldn't have given in this easily. He had gotten her to forgive him with only the simplest of riddles:

"Ana, love, you-"

"Don't make this harder than it is Jack," she said sitting on the rail of the ship. The place she always came, ever since she was a little girl on her father's vessel.

Jack sighed. Here was Anamaria, and she was there with a set mind. This could quite possibly be harder than talking his way out of the noose or acting as an English clergyman. (Both of which he had tried- and succeeded with- numerous times.)

"Ana, it was a long time ago, love."

"And yet you claim, reluctantly though, that you still have it for her." Love she meant. Of course it wasn't flamboyant. No one would even know anyone but Anamaria was on Jack Sparrow's mind- unless you were Ana, the object of his affection.

"It's just a bit hard letting go love." Ha! Hard letting go! Ana thought, jumping from the railing. After 12 years! "Did you expect me to forget all about Teralyn?"

Anamaria responded bitterly. "No- Of course no but after 12 years I would expect for you to be able to focus on someone else! She's a ghost! She can't come back to you Jack!" she yelled but now dropping her voice. "Don't you get it Jack? Do you choose a ghost over me, flesh and blood?"

"Ana," he said taking a step towards her. "I'd always choose you."

"Jack," she turned her back to him, crossing her long arms. And as he suspected it was almost as hard as talking himself out of a noose. So therefore he interrupted her, "you-"

"Ana. Just listen to what I've said and what I have to say because this may very well be the last time I'll ever say this," Ana nodded. "I love you Ana."

"Not as much as you love this damned ship," she seethed not able to take his words seriously but responding as if a taste of his sickening and devilish charm.

"You are the only person who comes before _The Pearl_." This-! This brightened Ana's mood and spirits when at once they were low. To come before the Black Pearl! Captain Jack Sparrow! Anyone should live to see the day.

She started words but trailed off. "Jack I don't…"

"Don't then. Just tell me you forgive me." So she did, and as long lives go in most fairytales they lived what could be considered happily ever after for a pirate and piratess. That is, until one 'minor' occurrence 3 years later in the 18th Century on the date of April 30, 1709. And here is the way the tale should be told:

"Ana love, this," he said looking at the other woman, "is Teralyn." And the mugs of rum from Anamaria's hand fell to the ground.

_A/N: I'm sorry it's so short but I have a bit of writer's block and limited bit of compute time nowadays but I will always continue posting even if it's five months in between. And yes I did change the name from Tessica to Teralyn. _

_REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!_


	6. Catching Up

**A/N: I'm extremely sorry for taking so long but seeing as I am part pirate oneself I was on punishment and wasn't allowed computer time unless it was for school. (I snuck a bit in though)**

"Teralyn," Ana said at as close as she could get to a loose for words. "But you're supposed to be dead."

"Very much alive aren't I though?" she said with a smirk. Unfortunately yes, Anamaria thought.

"Well Jack," Anamaria said. "Very good to see your former girl is alive and well," she shot a look toward Teralyn and returned back to Jack obviously with the same bullets for pupils. "but I must be off." They both continued to keep their eyes on Ana as she walked out of the tavern just as surely as she kept her eyes on them, tripping over tables and drunken sea urchins to make her way backwards.

"We should go sit down," she said leading the way as his nod went unnoticed.

"You said you've been with her for eight years. Is that right?" He nodded. "No wedding ring, no little Sparrows running around," Teralyn stated. "I know you've taken her to bed Jack. So why none of the above?" Jack was taken aback by her bluntness but managed by any means to answer the questions.

"Ana's not fertile. There was a…incident a while back."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," she said with a voice that obviously screamed the opposite.

"Well it's better that way since I'd probably have a coronary or something of the sort if I actually had a little bugger, especially a girl.

"But still no ring?"

He only smirked. "You know I'm not the marrying type ay Teralyn?"

"Do you love her?"

He ignored the question going on to another. "Why didn't you search for me?"

"Why did you avoid my question? Believe me Daniel Jack Sparrow- I'll find out."

"Well I'll leave it up to your hands then seeing as you'll find out."

Teralyn cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Why didn't you search for me?" he asked her again.

"I heard you had a lass. I guess I heard right then ay?"

"Still leaves the better half of fifteen years ay?"

"Aye- it does."

"So my question-" urged Jack.

"I didn't want to search for you anymore," she said nonchalantly.

"Anymore? So you searched for me?"

"Aye," the old flame said. "That I did Jack. Right after I left Anse la Raye I chased you for 3 years. I didn't want to anymore, so I stopped and began living in Puerto Rico."

"Tortuga?"

"Last year. I was tired of Puerto Rico. You know the way I get tired and bored of things easily Jack."

"Of course," he said uneasily. They continued with their conversation finding that Teralyn had been working as a waitress at the Green Dragon Tavern for the last year and even despite his frequent visits to Tortuga accompanied by his crew, he and Teralyn never managed to cross paths. Also among their discoveries was Teralyn's escape. The way she did it? Running. Running for her life. Hiding. Desperate hiding. And more running. And finally she made her way to Puerto Rico- as a stowaway.

"You sure have had a… interesting adventure."

"Very interesting Jack, is it not? But what about you, redeemed captain of the Black Pearl?" Jack only looked at her with eyes that told her he wanted not to delve into his own tale.

"Fine Jack," she said taking down the rest of her ale.

"I-"

"I really need to be going Jack. You've taken a good bit of my time already. I should've been working."

"Don't-" he started.

"What do you mean 'don't' Jack? You have a lass. Rightly, a very tough and beautiful one." (As much as she hated to admit it.)

"I thought you were dead Teralyn." Was he pleading?

"Well now you've been proven otherwise ay?" Teralyn said with a smirk.

"Come back to the Pearl with me," he said. Definitely pleading now.

"You-" Teralyn started before catching herself. "Okay, I'll come back with you."

"It's settled then," he said taking down the last gulp of his rum. And so it was. Until …


End file.
